Fed Up
by Cappsy
Summary: Yet another in my alternate endings series. Buffy is not happy with how things play out. Internal battle on how to handle it. Rated T due to one swear word.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. Who is in my personal opinion is one of the best show writers out there.

Yet another alternate to Buffy's being kicked out

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Buffy ran. She couldn't take the fact that she was kicked out of her own house. She died for these people, the world, twice. One could even argue three times, The Master, jumping off the tower, and getting shot. Three deaths and yet she was kicked out. She died three times and every single time they dragged her back.

They said that Xander was injured and some girls died. Welcome to the life of a slayer. You fight and you die. Often times before you reach 21. That is simply the cards you were dealt. Two and more importantly, just to mention it one more time, SHE DIED THREE TIMES! Yet she is the bad guys because a few potentials died. She was being too harsh taking them out to fight so early. Hands on is the best way to learn when it comes to things like this. No amount of studying can prepare you like the real thing.

Also it doesn't matter that it isn't her fault that she is here to lead them. She should be dead, but her so called friends couldn't bear losing her so they continually bring her back. Maybe this is why slayers are supposed to be loners and not have any friends. Well not anymore. Buffy's done. After she saves their asses one last time she will wipe her hands of them. She vows to never have to see them again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Time jump to after the battle:_

Buffy climbs off the bus and walks over to the crater that was once Sunnydale. When Willow walks over to stand near her she tenses. When Willow puts her arm around her, Buffy pushes it off. Then she just starts to walk away. Well more stumbling than walking since she has the severe stomach injury. The group calls out to her trying to get her to come back. Buffy turns around.

"You guys kicked me out. Well now I'm leaving by my own choice. You all chose to abandon me because some people died or got hurt. Those of you that have been with me from the start, or at least a while, have you forgotten that I too have died? Have you forgotten that I died not once but three times? Willow you ripped me out of heaven and then denied me the chance to return.

This role, the slayer, it comes with a death sentence. It comes with injury. Xander chose to fight with me. It is his fault he lost an eye not mine. The girls who died, did so because that is the life of a slayer. That is our fate. As you recall besides my deaths, I too have had some awful injuries. So for you guys to kick me out was despicable. No excuse you come up with will matter to me. Fear, confusion, momentary lapse in judgment, none of those will get me to forgive you.

Do you even understand the amount of hypocrisy in your guys' decision? They died so you're a bad leader. You died but it's ok because you were made for it.

Now I am choosing to leave. I want no part of you or your hypocrisy. I am tired of this game. Do not follow me. Do not try to find me. Do not contact me. I am done. I am done with all of you and your pettiness. If by some chance our paths cross in the future, I will ignore you and continue to act as though you do not exist."

With that said Buffy continued her trek away from the group of stunned survivors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy continued on and when she finally was far enough away to be out of their way. The Powers That Be called down to her.

"Buffy Summers, you have more than fulfilled your duties on Earth. We are here to offer you a spot among us as a Power."

"Will I still be able to see my mom and Tara?"

"Yes, they will be allowed to join you in your realm." Buffy didn't hesitate for a second.

"I'm all yours." And with that Buffy was raised to her new place in the cosmos. She was brought to where she was meant to be all along.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Cappsy's I Dare you section (Prompts that I would like to see done and hope someone will attempt):

Challenge Fandom #1: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Buffy ends up in a relationship with Darla or Drusilla or both. It can be a nice fic or it can be a dark fic with some harder topics such as sex slaves and what not. It can happen any season and it must end with them in the relationship. No saving from the scoobies. No PWPs please.

Buffy ends up with Fred (from Angel) or Sam (Riley's wife). Must include her leaving Sunnydale and why she left, how they met, did they return to Sunnydale, etc.

The mayor completes the ascension. Faith comes out of her coma and is offered anything by the mayor. She requests Buffy. Instead of treating Buffy completely like a slave she treats her kindly and the two start dating. From there how their relationship grows and what personality changes ensue.

-The relationship can start as a master sex-slave one but grows to be more.

Challenge Fandom #2: Twilight Saga

Simple. Bella with Charlotte or Heidi or Carmen. Any female really that you do not see her paired with often or at all really. I like obscure pairings. Anyway it should include why she is with them how they met. A back story really and then the scopes and life of their relationship. Again any type is accepted except PWP. I like plot.

-Bonus points for Edward bashing

-Bonus points for somehow removing the ability to sparkle from the vampires.

Challenge Fandom #3: Grey's Anatomy- All I want is a Merzona fic.

Please if you decide to do one send me a link to your finished product.


End file.
